Woof!
by kpopfag
Summary: Chanyeol menemukan seekor anjing imut /KaiYeol with slight! LuMin/ Spin-off from "Kitty"/ Rated M for NC
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Woof!**

Pairing : KaiYeol and slight!LuMin

Warning : Reted M for NC; TWOSHOTS; puppy!Kai

**A/N :** Hey hey kalian semua~ ff ini tuh spin-off nya ff aku yang berjudul "Kitty". Tapi kalau blom baca yang "Kitty" juga gapapa. Aku sih menyarankan baca yg "Kitty" dulu baru ini.

**Ide dan plot fanfic ini murni dari saya. Mohon jangan ada yang memplagiat. Jika ada yang cerita lain yang mirip dengan ff saya ini, itu hanya kebetulan.**

Enjoy~

Seoul. Kota yang ramai juga sibuk. Pria, wanita dan anak-anak pun kesana kemari dan membuat keramaian di jalan. Seorang remaja dengan rambut coklat juga dengan wajah yang khas karena lesung pipinya yang dalam itu, sedang membawa sebuah kotak kardus.

Namja itu tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah gang kecil yang kosong. Namja itu tesenyum puas. _Perfect. _Ia simpan kotak kardusnya dan perlahan ia pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya.

Apa isi kotak itu?

Sebuah kelinci percobaannya yang ia sudah tidak dipakai olehnya. Sebuah anak anjing yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kehidupan diluar kardusnya itu.

xxxxx

_Gelap. Hanya kegelapam yangaku lihat._

_Dimana ini? Dimana aku?_

_Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya masuk_

_Aku mengedipkan mataku untuk beberapa kali karena tidak biasa dengan terangnya cahaya._

"Aigo~ lucunya~"

_Sebuah suara yang berat menggema di ruanagn yang (tadinya) gelap ini. Aku melihat ke atas, ke arah suara itu berasal._

_Seorang manusia._

_Deretan gigi putih menghiasi senyuman lebarnya._

_Telinganya yang aneh dan juga lebih besar dari manusia yang biasa aku lihat._

_Mata hitamnya menyipit dan membentuk dua bulan sabit._

_Mengerikan._

_Wajahnya mengerikan._

_Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengalih pandanganku darinya?_

_Wajah mengerikan sang manusia tiba-tiba lenyap. Ada rasa kecewa menusuk hatiku tapi kuputuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Tiba-tiba, ada guncangan._

_Aku mulai panik._

"_Tolong! Tolong!" aku teriak. Tapi yang keluar hanya gonggongan-gonggongan yang tak dimengerti. Akhirnya guncangan itu berhenti. _

_Dimana ini?_

Xxxxxx

chanyeol pulang ke apartemennya dengan senyuman –lebih tepatnya cengiran –dan kotak kardus yang dibawanya itu sangat membuat Yi Fan atau Kris, penasaran. Chanyeol berjalan menujunya dan entah kenapa, Kris ingin sekali kebur dari hadapannya. _Pasti dia akan berkata sesuatu yang bodoh._

"A-yo waddup Krease~?"

_Daaaan aku benar._

"Mau apa kau Yeol?"

"Yah! Hyuung, jawab aku dulu."

"Chanyeol –"

"A-yo waddup krease?!"

"Yeol, sto –"

"A-yo! Waddup Kreaaaase?!"

"CHANYEOL –"

"A-YO WADDUP KREAASE?!"

Kris menghela nafas. Nafas yang saaaangat panjang.

"A-YO WASSUP~?"

Wajah Chanyeol seketika menerang. Kris menghela nafas lagi. "Chanyeol. Bisa kau beritahu apa isi kotak itu?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk kotak yang dibawa sama Chanyeol. "Ah, eum hyung. Tidak apa apa kan kalau ada anjing di sini?" kata Chanyeol. "Maksudmu?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol perlahan membuka kardus yang ia bawa dan memperlihatkan seekor anjing kecil yang sedang tertidur. "Yeol." Kris menatap Chanyeol. "Kau tidak serius kan?"

"Ayolah hyung, lihat dia. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan makhluk yang imut ini?"

"Chanyeol, itu _anjing_, bukan sebuah makhluk asing."

"Hyuuuuuuung."

_Sigh. _"Arra. Kau bisa menyimpannya." Kata Kris berat hati.

Dengan itu, Chanyeol menyimpan kotak itu diatas tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan si anjing kecil dan mengangkatnya hingga wajahnya.

Bulu coklat tua nya yang keriting, mata hitamnya yang lucu dan hidung keciilnya yang imut.

_Sangat imut. Kalau kau manusia kayak gimana ya? _ Pikir Chanyeol.

**-To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

_Sangat imut. Kalau kau manusia kayak gimana ya?_ Pikir Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Roger!" seru Chanyeol. Si Anjing menggonggong dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _nama-macam-apaan-itu._ Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya. "Wae? Jangan tatap aku seperti itu!" kata Chanyeol. Si anjing mengeluarkan lidahnya seakan akan mengejeknya. Satu alis Chanyeol naik. "Mwo? Kau gak suka namamu eoh?" tanyanya lagi. Si anjing mengangguk. "Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak percaya. Sepertinya Chanyeol mulai gila karena ia yakin ia melihat anjingnya tersenyum. _Anjing yang aneh. Tapi tetap saja kau lucu sekali~ _pikir Chanyeol.

"Ah arrayo. Kalau gitu kau mau di panggil apa hm?"

Muka si anjing tiba-tiba mengerut, seperti sedang berpikir. Chanyeol teriak di dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol melihat si anjing itu melihat-lihat kamarnya lalu tiba-tiba ia loncat dari tangan Chanyeol dan berlari ke tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya.

Chanyeol hanya memerhatikannya dari jauh. _Apa yang dia lakukan?_

Si anjing itu tiba-tiba menggonggong ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menghampirinya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Buku kamus Jepang Chanyeol sudah ada diluar tasnya. Si anjing menepuk-nepuk sebuah kata.

_Sekai = Dunia_

"Mwo? Dunia? Kau mau dipanggil dunia?" tanya Chanyeol. Si anjing menggeleng kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk kata-kata itu lagi. "Sekai?" Gelengan. "Se..Kai.." anjing itu menggonggong lagi. "Eoh? Se?" Gelengan. "...Kai? kau mau dipanggil Kai?"

"Woof!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Kai-ah, mulai sekarang, kau milikku~" kata Chanyeol.

"Woof! Woof!"

xxxxx

Sudah seminggu sejak Chanyeol menemukan Kai. Chanyeol belajar, kalau Kai itu senang sekali tidur (apalagi tidur dipangkuan sang pemilik, kkk). Kalau Chanyeol di rumah, Kai selalu mengikutinya kemana ia pergi, termasuk kamar mandi. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga sudah tak bisa dipisahkan dari anjing kecilnya itu. Kalau tidur, Chanyeol tidak akan nyenyak kalau tidak ada Kai di sampingnya. Chanyeol senang sekali jika jari-jarinya menyentuh bulu halus milik Kai. Chanyeol senang sekali ketika ia pulang, Kai akan melompat ke arahnya dan menjilat-jilat pipinya.

Intinya, Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Kai.

Malam ini, Sehun, Luhan –kakaknya Sehun –dan kekasihnya Luhan akan datang. Chanyeol belum pernah bertemu dengan Xiu –nama kekasihnya Luhan. Ia hanya tahu kalau Xiu itu seorang namjah dan berperilaku _aneh_ –Sehun pernah menceritakan kepada Chanyeol, ketika Sehun pergi untuk menemui kakaknya, Xiu hampir tidak bicara sama sekali dan ia seperti tidak nyaman dengan pakaian apapun yang dipakainya.

Chanyeol hanya tinggal berdua bersama sepupunya, Kris. Orangtuanya sudah tiada beberapa bulan yang lalu dan Kris menawarkan kepadanya untuk tinggal bersamanya di apartemennya.

_Ding Dong_

_Ah, itu pasti mereka._ Chanyeol menaruh Kai yang tadinya tidur di pangkuannya ke samping dan segera pergi untuk membuka pintunya.

Sehun dengan rambut pelanginya, memakai sebuah kemeja denim dan jeans hitam. Luhan, dengan rambut merahnya, memakai kaos putih polos dan skinny jeans yang dibagian lututnya. Chanyeol melihat lagi rambut si kakak-adik itu.

_Tsk, selera mereka memang aneh._

Dibelakang Luhan, Chanyeol bisa melihat seseorang berambut oranye. _Jadi, itu yang namanya Xiu. _Hidung kecil, bibir merah yang mungil dan mata kucing yang terlihat cantik. _Lumayan juga nih. Luhan kau beruntung sekali. _Xiu memakai sebuah sweater putih yang terlihat besar di tubuh mungilnya. Skinny jeans pink yang biasa Chanyeol lihat Luhan pakai. Xiu memeluk lengan kekasihnya dan menatap Chanyeol seakan-akan Chanyeol seorang penjahat.

Luhan sepertinya menyadari kalau mata Chanyeol sedang ada pada kucingnya. Ia memberi death-glare andalannya dan langsung memeluk Xiu. "Yah! Park Chanyeol berani-beraninya kau lihat-lihat Xiu seperti itu!" daaan akhirnya mereka bertengkar di depan pintu untuk hampir 20 menit karena, _Luhan itu benar-beanr keras kepala._ Mereka pun akhirnya dipersilahkan masuk. Sehun langsung tiduran di sofa ruang tvnya.

"Hey, Kris hyung mana?"

"Latihan Basket."

"..oh.."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun naksir sepupunya, hanya saja, _Kris kris kris. Hanya itu yang si bocah itu pikirkan. _Chanyeol melihat ke arah Luhan. Luhan sedang duduk di lantai dengan kaki terlentang dan Xiu duduk di tengah-tengahnya, menghadap Luhan. Xiu sepertinya sedang berusaha keluar dari genggaman tangan kekasihnya yang ada di pinggangnya tapi sayang, Luhan lebih kuat.

"Luhaaan"

"SStt baby, kau terlalu banyak gerak."

Xiu mempoutkan bibirnya. "Meow meow meow."

Luhan mencubit pinggang Xiu. "Baby, aku tidak bisa mengerti. Berbicalah seperti manusia."

_Berbicara manusia? Bukannya dia manusia?_ Pikir Chanyeol. Tapi untungnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka. _Sehun sudah pernah bilang kalau kekasih Luhan itu aneh. _Chanyeol meneliti sekitarnya. _Mana Kai?_

Chanyeol lihat ke jam dindingnya.

07.30 PM

_Ah, biasanya di kamar._

"Kai-ah!"

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan –

"WHAT THE HEELL?!"

Seorang namja, berkulit tan sedang tidur di kasurnya, di kamarnya! Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, namja itu **_naked_**. Totally naked. Si namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Chnayeol hanya menatapnya dengan rahang terbuka. Ketika si namja itu menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, seutas senyum lemah terbentuk di bibir tebalnya. "Chanyeol!"

**-To be continued...**

**A/N : **Hehehe mianhae tapi aku mutusin biar jadi threeshot aja nih ff. Chapter terakhir bakal dipost besok arau gak Sabtu. **Comments please**~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

_Seorang namja, berkulit tan sedang tidur di kasurnya, di kamarnya! Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, namja itu _**naked**_. Totally naked. Si namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan rahang terbuka. Ketika si namja itu menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, seutas senyum lemah terbentuk di bibir tebalnya. "Chanyeol!_"

Tubuh berabs berwarna tan yang sexy, wajah tampan dengan mata dan hidung yang menurut Chanyeol lucu tapi sekaligus membuat Chanyeol terpesona. Dan bibirnya –_oh, bibirnya_ –yang tebal, membuat Chanyeol ingin menciumnya non-stop.

"Chanyeol hyung! Kenapa teriak? Gwenchanayo?!" teriak Sehun dari dapur –Sehun lapar. Dia masih bertumbuh oke?

Chanyeol mengangguk tapi menyadari hal itu sangat bodoh karena manamungkin Sehun bisa melihatnya mengangguk jadi dia jawab dengan sebatas "Ne!" tanpa melepas matanya dari si namja yang ada di kasurnya itu. Namja tan itu menatap pemiliknya cemas. "Chanyeol tidak apa-apa?" tanya nya. Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya, wajah memerah ketika ia sadar kalau daritadi ia menatap miliknya si namja.

"S-siapa Kamu? Bagaimana kau masuk ke rumahku hah?"

Namja itu mengedip matanya beberapa kali. "Hah?" tnaya nya polos.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Mengapa ada seorang namja telanjang tidur di tempat tidurku, di rumahku hah?!" tanya Chanyeol lagi, sedikit emosi.

"...Orang?" namja itu melihat ke arah bawah. Benar katan Chanyeol, ia manusia dan tidak pakai baju sama sekali. Wajah nya seketika cerah. "Chanyeol! Aku manusia!" serunya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal. _Orang ini pasti bodoh, _pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali bertanya ke namja itu. "Oh? Kau pasti tak mengenalku Yeol. Aku Kai~!" jawab si namja tan. Mata Chanyeol membelak. _MWO?_ "Mwo?!"

Namja yang mengaku Kai itu tersenyum. "Ne, Aku Kai."

Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. _Kai? Apakah benar..? _Chanyeol memperhatikan sosok "Kai" itu dari atas hingga kakinya. Wajah tampan dengan bibir tebal, rambut hitam yang acak-acakan karena tidur alias, _bed hair, _Sixpacknya yang menggiurkan ditambah lagi warna kulit Kai yang tan yang membuat tubuh Kai terlihat sangat **_sexy_**.Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang dibawah menegang. _Shit, apa ini benar Kai?_

Chanyeol perlahan berjalan menuju Kai, yang sedari tadi perhatiannya selalu tertuju ke pemiliknya. Chanyeol duduk di samping Kai dan tangannya tanpa di sadari, meraih rambut hitam Kai dan membiarkan jari-jarinya berjalan melalui rambut halus itu. "Kai... Kai. Apa benar kau Kai?" tanya Chanyeol, mata nya bertatapn langsung dengan Kai. Kai mengangguk. "Ne.. Aku Kai."

Tanpa disadari, muka Chanyeol dan Kai perlahan mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

"Mmmh... Luhaaan.."

"Stt baby, jangan berisik."

"Ahn~"

Jari-jari Luhan denagn nakalnya memilin nipple kucing kesayangannya itu. Mulut Luhan berada di nipple satunya lagi, mengulum dan menggigit. Erangan dan desahan keluar drastis dari bibir mungil Xiu. Nipplenya adalah kelemahan Xiu selain telinga. Tangan Luhan mulai bergerak ke bawah –

_DAK DAK DAK_

"YAH! Luhan hyung Ppaliwa! I cant hold it anymoreeee" keluh Sehun, yang daritadi sedang menahan kencingnya, di luar pintu kamar mandi. Luhan mendecak kesal. _Mengganggu saja kau bocah._ Dengan berat hati, Luhan memakaikan baju Xiu. Setelah selesai, Luhan menepuk pantat semok milik Xiu lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"_Kita lanjutkan nanti ne_." Bisik Luhan ke Xiu.

.

.

.

.

Bibir tebal milik Kai dan bibir Chanyeol saling melumat satu sama lain. Lidah bertengkar di goa hangat Kai. Kedua telapak tangan Kai berada di atas dad bidang milik Chanyeol sedangkan tangan Chanyeol bergerak kesana kemari menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Kai. Chanyeol melepas ciuman panas mereka dan pindah ke kedua nipple Kai. Chanyeol menyentil nipple kanannya dengan lidah hangatnya sedangkan yang sebelah kiri ia memilinnya dengan jari-jari yang panjang itu.

"Ahh~ C-chanyeol~"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Suara desahan terdengar begitu sexy hingga junior milik Chanyeol tambah menegang (Ia sempat berpikir kalau ia bisa cum di tempat saat itu juga.)

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak kebawah hingga sampai dengan tujuan, junior milik Kai. Chanyeol membungkus junior Kai dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang itu dan memompa nya, tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari nipple Kai. Desahan Kai makin bertambah. Oh, senang sekali Chanyeol mendengar suara Kai. Mulut Chanyeol bergerak ke atas, meninggalkan beberapa bercak-bercak merah di dada Kai, dan sampai di bahu Kai. Ia menggigit pelan, mendapat desahan nama Chanyeol dari Kai, dan menjilat bekas gigitannya itu.

Kai merasa nikmat dan terasa kalau bagian bawahnya mulai melilit tapi sebelum ia bisa berorganisme, Chanyeol melepas semua kontak kulit dari Kai. Kai mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa membuka matanya. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Kai sekilas. Kai membuka matanya dan menemukan Chanyeol sudah tiada. Chanyeol meraih sebotol lube yang ada di dalam lemarinya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya, mendapat tatapan bingung plus aneh dari seorang Kai. "Apa itu?" tanya Kai. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, melainkan menyimpan botol tersebut dan mulai membuka semua pakaian yang ia pakai.

Mata Kai membelak dan entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh pemiliknya. "Like what you see?" kata Chanyeol dengan seringaian. Kai menunduk malu, wajahnya menghangat dan terlihat warna pink mewarnai pipinya. Tapi perhatian Kai kembali ke botol yang berisi cairan bening di hadapannya. Chanyeol mengambil botol lube itu dan meremas botolnya agar keluar cairannya. Kai hanya menatap, memerhatikan ketka Chanyeol mengolesi jari-jarinya dengan cairan itu.

"Kai, maafkan aku tapi ini akan sedikit sakit." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia mengecup kening anjingnya dan perlahan membuka paha Kai lebar-lebar. Kai mengerang tidak nyaman ketika ia merasakn sebuah jari masuk ke anusnya. Erangan tersebut berubah menjadi erangan kesakitan ketika Chanyeol memasukkan jari kedua, melakukan geakan menggunting dengan jari-jarinya. Kai berteriak ketika Chanyeol memasukkan 2 jari sekaligus ke dalamnya. 4 jari itu melakukan gerakan in-out, membuat Kai meringis kesakitan tapi langsung pudar ketika Chanyeol menemukan bundelan kecil yang bernama prostat. Chanyeol menggerakkan empat jarinya. Ketika Chanyeol sudah puas, ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari pantat Kai yang mendapat sebuah rengekan dari si anjing.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk berciuman mesra. Tangan Kai dengan aman melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Tangan kanan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang Kai sedangkan yyang kiri sedang mengarahkan junior besar milik Chanyeol yang sudah di olesi oleh lube. Dalam sekali hentak, Chanyeol memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole sempit milik Kai. Kai berteriak nikmat dalam ciuman mereka karena Chanyeol langsung menghantam prostat si namja.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya hingga hanya sisa kepala dan menghantam kembali ke dalam. Gerakan itu terus-terusan di ulabgi hingga akhirnya mereka merasakan sesuatu yang melilit di bagian bawah mereka. Chanyeol melepas ciumanny dengan Kai dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, desahan-desahan keluar dari mulut kedua pihak.

"AH! Chanyeol~!"

"Kai~!"

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan cairannya secara bersamaan. Chanyeol langsung ambruk diatas Ki, menindih badannya. "Ungh~ Chanyeol~ berat~~" keluh Kai. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol pindah ke sebelah Kai dan memeluknya, tanpa melepas juniornya dari Kai. Toh Kai juga nggak bermasalah. Mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur bersama, seutas senyum terdapat pada kedua bibir mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, pulang yuk."

"Mmmhh Xiu.."

"Luhan.."

"UGH!"

.

.

.

**-End- **

**A/N : **TA-DA! Gimana? Suka gak sm chapter terakhirnya? Kk jangan terlalu sedih soalnya aku rencananya mau bikin spin-off lainnya dengan pairing yang berbeda-beda juga. Pairingnya sih.. rahasia~ kk tapi yg penting aku bikinnya crack pairing.

**Comments?**


End file.
